Historia de Amor KAMES, RATED M
by Rusherboy3985
Summary: James y Kendall se quieren demostrar su amor, Rated M , Sexual Content


Hola a todos, esta es mi segunda historia y se que no soy muy bueno con esto de los fanfiction pero me distrae un poco

LOS PERSONAJES DE BTR NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y SCOT FELLOWS

* * *

Era una Hermosa Mañana en el famoso Palm Woods en Los Angeles CA, la piscina estaba un poco aborrotada de Jovenes, Bitters como siempre tratando de Vencer a Katie en un juego de agilidad mental, La Señora Knight como cosa rara habia hecho una amiga y habian acordado ir al Centro Comercial ya que habia un 70% de Descuento en Articulos para el Hogar, Carlos estaba en el Parque de Palm Woods jugando al escondite con Tyler y Logan habia Acordado salir con Camille todo el dia en una especie de ¨Cita¨

Pero Algo Ocurria en 2J en la Habitacion de Kendall y James

* * *

Kendall Besaba a James con Amor pero al Mismo tiempo con Lujuria, Quería besarlo hasta que sus cuerpos se volvieran uno solo, se recostaron sobre la pared, el oxigeno se hizo nesesario y ambos se separaron por un instante , Kendall comenzó a besar el cuello de James, pasaba su lengua desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta llegar hasta los pezones de este

James emitió un gemido que cualquier persona que estuviese fuera del pasillo del apartamento lo hubiese escuchado, Kendall al ver la reacción de este comenzó a trabajar con el otro pezon

-Ahhhhhh Kenny gritaba este de lo excitado que estaba, Kendall se volvió hacia este y le dio un beso con mucha pasión

-Quiero hacerlo, le dijo Kendall a James, este con una sonrisa muy picara tomo a Kendall en sus brazos y lo deposito en la cama

James comenzó a desvestir a Kendall ( Mas bien a Destrozarle las prendas ), desabrocho el botón del pantalón de este y se lo quito, James no quitaba el ojo a la ereccion que tenia su novio.

-Eres un Pequeño travieso, le dice Kendall a James dándole una sonrisa traviesa, este cual bajo los Boxers de Kendall con su boca y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre su Erección

Kendall Gemía de Placer, le agradaba la sensación de como se sentía la boca de James alrededor de su miembro erecto, bajando y subiendo, dándole pequeños mordiscos que le provocaban que todo su cuerpo se erizara, dándole lamidos a sus testículos, Kendall se separo un poco de este y termino de desvestir a James el cual estaba Aun o Quizás mas Excitado que Kendall

- Y el Excitado soy Yo , le dice Kendall a James en un tono de Juego, El Cuerpo de James era, era , era como ver un Adonis , Un Dios Celestial, Perfectamente tallado y Esculpido, Con todos sus músculos trabajados y bien formados

James se posa sobre este depositando un beso en sus labios carnosos, que podía jurar, sabían a GLORIA

Kendall se acerca a la oreja de su novio y en un tono de seducción le dice

-Jamie hazme Tuyo, Quiero sentirte dentro de mi cuerpo

James toma a Kendall por las piernas y lo lleva casi al borde de la cama, saca de la mesa de noche un especie de tubo pequeño (parecido a los shampos que dan en los hoteles) , lo abre y lo esparce por su mano, se unta un poco en un dedo y empieza a introducirlo en la entrada de Kendall, al ver que este aun seguía tenso, decidió agregar otro dedo, la sensación era un poco incomoda pero Kendall seguía demasiado tenso, así que decidió agregar dos dedos mas, ante esta situación Kendall suelta un Gemido que fue ahogado por la introducción de un quinto dedo, James los sacaba en introducía cada vez un poco mas rápido hasta que introdujo toda su mano hasta la parte de la muñeca, fue introduciendola un poco mas y pudo notar como Kendall se relajaba, al notar esto, James saco su mano, unto un poco mas de lubricante en la entrada de Kendall y Masajeo su propio miembro cubriéndolo del liquido

-Estas Listo? , pregunta James a su novio posicionándose detrás de este, subiendo sus piernas a sus hombros

-Acabas de Introducir tu mano dentro de mi y aun asi preguntas que si estoy listo, dice este en tomo de juego

- Tienes Razón, Y dicho esto James se introdujo en Kendall suavemente, al estar completamente adentro comenzó a darle estocadas suaves, pero a medida que Kendall se acomodaba y Gemía, Comenzó a Embestirlo cada vez mas fuerte

-Ahhhhhhhh, Gimió Kendall cuando James golpeo su Próstata

James comenzó a embestir ese punto cada vez mas fuerte

- Kenny estoy por venirme, dice James a su novio, un par de estocadas falto para que James se Viniera dentro de su novio

-Te Amo Kenny

-Yo te amo mas Jamie dice este con dulzura, dándole un gran beso a su novio lleno de Amor y Pasión.

FIN

* * *

Gracias por leer y seguro hare otra historia como en 2 meses jajajajajajjaja, bueno se despide

Rusherboy3985


End file.
